Death of Olympus
by Spideyninja20
Summary: For as long as anyone has known, the gods have been immortal. Even when they died, they came back. But this time it's different... as the Olympians begin to drop like flies at the hands of a mysterious young man, Percy Jackson quests to find the truth about his 'deistic' ancestors.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7817ce7cbb90699370cfbb3b3ba78394"Percy stares aimlessly at the ground, his hands clasped, his back hunched as he sits on the stone bench in Camp Half-Blood. A He feels a hand on his back and turns to see Annabeth. She sits beside him quietly. Percy begins to say something, but stops and turns his attention back to the soil. "Listen," Annabeth says, "I know... well... I..." she lets out a sigh. "How could this have happened? He's a... well, he was... a god." Percy shakes his head. "I don't know." He looks to the pond a few feet away. Normally, that pond could be anything he needed or wanted it to be. He could lift the water with the power he inherited from Poseidon, shaping it into weapons or using it to propel himself through the pond. Now... Now Poseidon was dead, and Percy had lost his powers. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a7914346c92c23d35e7982e75f4437c""Listen," Annabeth said, holding him close to her, "We're gonna find whoever did this, and we're gonna-" she choked to a stop. "Ah... Aaah!" She fell to the ground, holding her stomach. "Annabeth?" Percy rushed to lift her back to the bench, kneeling in front of her. "Are you okay?" Annabeth shook her head slowly, her face going pale. "I... I feel..." She tried to speak through the pain, but lurched back as it hit her again, harder. Percy felt the blood drain from his face, his hands going numb from realization. "No... no!" Annabeth fainted, and Percy lifted her in his arms, rushing to the medical tent, then to the center of camp where he found the children of Athena, crying, many passed out on the ground, the rest of the camp looking distraught as they gathered around them. "Athena!" A boy shouted from near the center of the mess of crying teens. "Athena!" Chiron sauntered slowly through the weeping children to the boy's side. "She's dead, son." The boy shook his head, tears streaking his face. "No... no!" He stood and bolted from Chiron's presence. Chiron turned to Percy. "We need to talk." Percy nodded, heading for the old centaur's tent./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Percy stood across the table from Chiron, staring down at the maps and papers strewn across it. "Over a hundred minor gods and goddesses, and two major deities, all slain in the last month." Percy nodded slowly. "Chiron, I-" the centaur raised his hand. "I know what you're going to say, Percy, and it's not true. Just because you don't have your powers anymore doesn't mean that you're useless. " Percy looked up at his mentor. "I just... Poseidon's dead." Chiron nodded. "And Athena. But that doesn't mean we give up. We must avenge their deaths." Percy sighed, starting to argue just as screams broke out outside the tent. The pair rushed out, trying to push through the mass of frenzied half-bloods. "What happened?!" Percy yelled over the commotion. "He's dead! He killed him! He's dead!" Percy looked back through the throng at Chiron, who returned the look with a solemn nod. They pushed through the demigods, finally reaching the center of the chaos. But as soon as Percy had done so, he immediately wished he hadn't. "Oh... oh my..." Chiron laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't say it."

In the center of a clearing in the crowd of campers was a sight so unnerving it seemed to be the only reason why people weren't flocking towards it. There, at the center of Camp Half Blood, one of the safest places on the planet, lay a figure clad in gold clothing, fitting for a god. Percy hoped that the recognition that instantly enveloped his mind was wrong, but as he circled the dead deity it was unmistakable: Hermes, the messenger of the gods, lay dead, his body stretched over a boulder and a long wooden stake impaling his stomach. Chiron stepped into the center of the ring of teens, raising his hands. "Everyone, remain calm. There's no need to worry, I'm sure this is some sort of prank..." He was cut off by shouting from the crowd. "It's no prank!" "He told us that he did it!" "The gods are dying! You can't hide it from us!" Chiron let out a hot breath. "Alright, alright, calm down. Would someone please explain who 'he' is?" "Uh... Chiron?" Percy said, tapping a muscular shoulder. Chiron turned slightly. "Yes, Percy?" "I think I know who they're talking about. Chiron raised an eyebrow as Percy pointed behind him, turning slowly to face Hermes again.

There, standing over the body of the fleet-footed deity like a hunter over the carcass of a lion, was a sword-wielding young man, his hair a sandy blonde, his eyes a golden brown. He wasn't imposingly tall, he could only have been 5'10", but something about him seemed... powerful. The boy stepped forward, smirking slightly. "Chiron, I presume?" Chiron nodded slowly in response. "I guess you've figured it out; I'm the one that "killed" Hermes. And Poseidon. And Athena. Oh, and all those little guys." Percy stepped forward. "What do you mean, 'killed?'" He asked, inquiring of the inflection in the boy's tone. "Oh, they're not dead." The boy laughed. "What, you think I'm a murderer? No, no, I just killed their 'god' forms." Percy took a step back as the boy took a step forward. "What... what are you talking about?" The boy chuckled. "Oh, come on. Are you really that stupid? You never even thought to question who the gods really were?" Percy's hands began to shake. "What are you talking about?!" The boy laughed again. "Y'know what, I'll just let you find out all by yourself. I just thought I'd leave this little robo-Hermes here for you all, as a keepsake. Something to remember me by." The boy then promptly disappeared, without a trace of ever being there. Well, except for the carcass of a dead god impaled on a boulder. Percy looked to Chiron with a worried expression dominating his face, and Chiron returned the look with a deep, sad breath.


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Peter. Peter Menden. I'm seventeen years old (I turn eighteen in a month) and I was born on July Seventh of the year two thousand. My mom delivered me in a hospital in Eureka, California. She died in childbirth. My dad raised me to be a good man, and loved me more than I can ever imagine, despite my mother's death. He died a year ago. Some guy calling himself Jupiter came into our house (he broke down the door) and snapped my father's neck, right in front of me. Of course I got out of there, and luckily this Jupiter guy was pretty slow moving, because I did not want to see what he'd do to me. My father's funeral was nice, though. I mean, as nice as you could expect it to be. I got a job, rented an apartment and finished out my high school career. Now it's June, the beginning of summer. Some guy named Poseidon just showed up, tired to stab me with a trident in my own home. I stabbed him instead, and snapped his fork in half. Then a lady calling herself Athena came and tried to kill me. I guess Greek gods don't have like emissaries or someone like that they can send to off me. Or may be it's because I killed their family. I dunno. Athena got away, but I'm starting to thing that if I don't take the fight to the so-called gods, they're going to kill me. I've got quite a month ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy strode angrily into his cabin, sitting on his bed for a moment then standing and pacing. Who was this boy, and why would he kill the gods? For that matter, how was that even possible? They were suppose to be immortal. Sure, they could 'die,' but they'd come back. Their children's powers would remain. But this time, for some reason, it was different. Something about this boy... it was different. He wasn't like any creature or monster, any demigod or minor god Percy had ever come across. There was something familiar about him, but Percy couldn't quite put his finger on it. Suddenly, as he was striding furiously across the floor, Percy heard a clanging, and turned quickly to see the same boy as before standing before him, arms folded, inside his cabin. "Hey-a there." Percy felt heat flood his face as he charged the boy, who calmly dodged the attack. "Now, Percy, calm down. I just want to talk." Percy turned to face him again. "You killed my father!" He charged again. The boy once again calmly side-stepped him, subsequently blocking several punches and kicks, grabbing Percy's arm mid-swing and twisting it behind his back before pushing him onto a bunk. "Calm down, man. I just want to talk." Percy stood, furious and ready to attack again, but the boy struck first this time, stepping forward lighting fast and throwing his knee into Percy's gut. Percy doubled over, and the boy slammed his elbow into his spine, forcing him to the ground. "You're not going to beat me, Percy, so you might as well listen." Percy groaned, then huffed, then took a breath. "I won't try to kill you, but that doesn't mean I'll listen to what you're saying." The boy shrugged. "Fine, then I'll just talk." Percy sat on his bunk and the boy turned away, bending to pick something up. He hefted two pieces of an all-too familiar object: Poseidon's trident. It had been snapped in two, the handle separated from the forked end by a jagged break. "You know what this is." Percy looked away, refusing to respond. "It's your dad's favorite salad fork. Just so happens it's also the thing that bound his consciousness to the body he used not only to become 'Poseidon,' but to seduce your mom and make you." Percy couldn't help but glare at the boy. "Who are you? And what are you talking about? How are you killing the gods? And why?" The boy slowly gestured for Percy to calm down. "My name's Peter. Peter Menden. I'm the son of Jacob and Marisal Menden. My mother died giving birth to her only child, me, and my father raised me for sixteen years of my life till about a year ago, when he was murdered in his home in front of his only son by a guy calling himself Zeus." Percy sat back slowly. "What..." Peter shushed him again. "Zeus tried to kill me, but, thanks to my plentiful martial arts and gymnastics training I escaped. Barely. Zeus didn't like being bested by a mortal-" Percy stood. "You're a MORTAL?!" Peter shushed him again. "Yeah, bud. Everyone's mortal. Well, everyone on earth, anyway. I think. I'm pretty sure." He waved a hand. "Anyway, like I was saying. Zeus didn't like that I got away, so he sent your dad to personally murder me. Well, me and your dad tussled, and, again, thanks to my lifelong training, I won out over him. I didn't want to kill him, honestly, but I got his pitchfork-" "Trident-" "-Whatever- I got it out of his hands, and he came at me, and I sorta hit him with it, and it sorta impaled him. Then I kinda... well, broke it." Percy huffed. "So you accidentally killed my dad. A greek god." Peter chuckled. "He's not a god, and he's not dead. Just... well, his 'god' body is dead." Percy huffed again. "What in the pits of Tartarus are you talking about?" "Listen, just... listen. Sit back down" Percy sighed and sat. "Okay, so I impaled him, and he bled that golden gore stuff, and then I unstuck him, and I snapped the trident in half using a weight set. But it turns out daddy dearest wasn't dead, and he came up behind me. I thought he was gonna try and gank me, obviously, but he didn't. He grabbed me and sat me down, and, while his exo-body was dying, he told me all about the true history of the people that have taken to calling themselves gods. He told me he hated everything he'd done, and he knew he could't atone for it in this life, but maybe if I could stop the Olympians, and return them to their real bodies, they could all pay some sort of penance for what they'd become. I didn't know what to think, and asked him again what the heck he was talking about, but he keeled over. A couple days later Athena came and tried to kill me, but, despite not actually being the goddess of battle strategy, she's pretty smart, and she retreated before I could gank her exo-body. Over the last month she's sent at least two hundred minor Olympians to off me, but I took them all down, as you might have guessed. I finally took the fight to Athena, and, as you know, got the best of her. Hermes came along right as I was smashing her bonding totem, and I took him out, too. Then I set him down right here in your camp. The last part was all today, in case you were wondering." Percy stood, a bit dizzy. "I... I don't understand. What did my dad tell you? And... what's a bonding totem? How do you teleport like you do? And... well... what does gank mean?" Peter chuckled. "All in good time, Percy. All in good time. And only if you make all the right choices." With that, Peter vanished, leaving a dazed demi... well, half human to his headache.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood before the broken window of my old apartment; the one I'd lived in with my dad before all of the craziness started. I sighed, turning to the mostly empty living room and hefted the final box from the floor. Insurance had assured me that they'd take care of any damage to the apartment, so all I had to do was move out. The state had tried to put me in a group home for the two or three months I had till I turned eighteen, but I refused; I had other plans. I slowly made my way down the winding stairs of my old building, closing my eyes for a moment to say goodbye as I did so. When I reached the moving truck, I gently placed the box inside before locking the back and climbing into the driver's cab. As I pulled away, I took one last look at my old home, and it finally started to hit me that this was the last time I'd have any semblance of a normal life for a long time.

I pulled out of the parking lot, meandering the truck slowly down an old, crumbling road towards a storage unit. Most of the old stuff from our house had been sold or auctioned off at the beginning of the year, but there were a few things I'd kept for when I could find an affordable place to live. For now I was staying in my 'lair,' which Hephaestus had helped me set up. He turned out to be a pretty good guy, beaten into submission by Zeus and Hera and forced to create tech and gadgets for them to fool the mortals. I'd freed him a week ago, and he helped me make some fancy new toys to help me bring the Olympians down to earth. I slowly pulled the truck up to an inconspicuous house just downtown of my old apartment, hopping out of the cab and unlatching the back. I opened up the door, hopping up to start grabbing things as Hephaestus strolled out to help. "So?" he asked. "You make your peace?" I turned to face the tall, muscular man who looked oddly like a lumberjack in his flannel shirt and denim jeans. I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I made my peace." I grabbed a box and handed it to him. He smiled heartily, his face newly un-deformed and shining like new. When he started explaining the Olympian tech to me, I caught interest in the exo-biological synthetic organism fabrication machines, and suggested we whip one of those up and get him a new exo-body, his old one being in the state it was. I helped him build it, and it turns out I'm pretty handy with Olympian technology. I followed him into the building with a box on my shoulder. As I stepped inside, the drab industrial square of concrete seemed to transform into a well-decorated lounge, with plush sofas and furniture mingling with complex gadgets, computers and machines in different shades of bronze and gold. "Home sweet home." Hephaestus nodded, setting the box down on a table. I did the same, then pressed a button on a bronze rod sticking out of the floor. A holographic control panel appeared above the rod, and I punched in a few commands. Suddenly the boxes that had previously been in the back of the truck were teleported into the lounge in front of me and Hephaestus. "I'll port 'em into my room after I take the truck back," I said, waving as I stepped out the door and climbed into the truck.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy awkwardly dodged the quick descent of a razor-sharp sword, barely moving fast enough to avoid getting his nose sliced off. He grunted, turning to his opponent and rushing him with everything he had. The boy he was fighting, a newcomer who wasn't nearly as well-trained as Percy, easily parried and dodged every stroke. Percy let out a frustrated cry, raising his sword to slam the boy to the ground. The boy easily side-stepped the powerful blow, sending him careening into the floor. "Looks like you've lost your mojo, old man." The boy reached out to help him up, and Percy begrudgingly took it, pulling himself to his feet. The boy laughed as he sauntered away, giving a friend a high-five and sheathing his sword. Percy let out a grumble and stormed off to his cabin. It was impossible, a newcomer like that boy easily defeating a trained warrior like Percy. But for some reason, ever since Poseidon had died, Percy seemed to be losing all of his abilities. Not just his control over water, but his reflexes, his natural talent with a sword, even his ability to read Greek was fading. "Sucks, eh?" Percy whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice. Standing behind him, leaning on a pillar and smirking in a bemused manner was Peter Menden, clad in blue jeans and a t-shirt emblazoned with a popular rock band insignia. "What was that?" Percy asked, sauntering over cautiously. "I said it sucks, doesn't it? Being 'a mere mortal' like the rest of us." Percy growled. "Listen, if you've got something to say, say it. Otherwise, get out of here before someone cuts your head off." Peter chuckled. "What, you think I'd just pop in here without a cloaking device?" "What?" Percy took a step back, looking Peter over. "If you're cloaked, how come I can see you?" "Well... to put it in a layman's terms, the device I'm using creates a field that swings the photons around me, making me invisible. However, I chose to manipulate this field so that the light would bounce off of me only in polarities that would reach your eyes specifically, making it so only you can see me. Everyone else just thinks you're crazy." Percy glanced around and caught a couple of girls giving him strange stares. He waved awkwardly. "What about your voice?" "Same concept. Well, actually it's a completely different concept, but it takes a long time to explain." Percy sighed. "Did you come here just to make me look like an idiot, or do you actually have something to say?" Peter grinned and pushed off of the pillar, stepping close to Percy. "I've got something to show you. If, of course, you can promise to keep it a secret." Percy took a step back. "You have something to show me? What does that mean? And... why are you paying so much attention to me?" Peter leaned back against the pillar. "You're 'the chosen one,' aren't you? The one who fulfills all of the Olympian's stupid prophecies, holds up the sky, takes a dive in tartar sauce." "Tartar sauce?" "I dunno. The Olympian's sadistic little space-time experiment. Like an unending hole of fiery Hell." "Oh... Tartarus?" "That'd be it. So, chosen one, you wanna see what I'm selling, or are you just gonna keep throwing questions at a pillar?" Percy glanced around again. There was now a bit of a gathering, watching him talk to thin air. "Percy?" Annabeth stepped towards him a bit. "Everything okay?" Percy nodded slightly, then turned back to Peter. "Fine, I'll go with you. Just don't put me on a wooden stake or something, okay?" Peter grinned wider. "No promises." He grabbed Percy's arm, and a millisecond later they were in a dark, damp-feeling room enveloped in shadow so thick Percy could hardly see Peter in front of him.


End file.
